A new power
by kenm708
Summary: The Guardians begin middle school. Ikuto has left, and something is making the X-eggs more powerful. Ikuto must return to help. Will new feelings arise? Amuto!  Possible Kutau  crappy summary I know I'm sorry. The fic is better than this thing..."


A/N: YAY! My first Shugo fic! (and multi-chap.) I do NOT own shugo chara or any other affiliations. Because If I did Amu and Ikuto would be together and something very traumatizing and/or drastic would happen to Tadase. *Evil laugh* However that's what fanfiction is for. Sooooooooo on with the story...ENJOY! 3

Chapter 1

Amu sat in her desk in the crowded classroom. Beginning her first year of middle school she, Rima, and Tadase were beginning middle school. She wore the Seiyo middle uniform it didn't differ very much from the elementary school uniform she wore a white dress shirt with black blazer wearing a deep purple neck tie. Below was a plaid pleated skirt with mostly the same deep purple as the tie around her neck. She altered it like she had her elementary uniform as well. Putting purple leg warmers over her socks, they reached her knees, and she had her bright pink hair pulled back in one of her trademark clips. None of her friends were in her class however. She stared out the window beside her and allowed her thoughts to drift. After a time she thought of only Ikuto. She frowned at the somewhat recent memory of the last time she saw the blue haired cat boy. It had been approximately three months since their most recent visit to the amusement park which was in the process of being torn down and Nikaido, Yuu's and Sanjo Yukari's wedding.

"Hinamori!" she heard her family name being called and turned her head in the direction of said noise only to see Kukai. He walked over to her grasped her wrist and said, "There's still ten minutes 'till classes begin let's try to get a few laps around the school beforehand." the small girl groaned at the gesture. His grip on her tightened and off they went. The pinkette was practically flying behind the older male, with her wrist still captured by the hand.

Once outside Kukai stopped his mad dash and Amu gained control of her body once again. Kukai then began running once again. Amu knew that if she didn't run with him she'd never hear the end of it. So they ran, and ran, and ran some more. They continued to run until there was a mere 2 minutes before class started. Kukai shouted to her, "Hinamori! Let's head back to class or we'll be late!" "Got it!" she shouted back. They then ran into the front doors. At this point Ran approached Amu and said, "Lookin' tired there Amu-Chan!" "Huh yeah. Can you chara change with me?" "Sure let's do it!" Ran responded. "Hop, Step, Jump!" she said and in an instant Amus hair piece turned from the small black sparkly X into a large red heart. Amu then made her own mad dash for her class room. She had slowed her approach to her class room and calmly walked in the room strode over to her desk and sat down. Just after she sat down the bell rang.

"Wow, Hinamori had perfect timing with the bell!" said one person. Then most of the room proceeded to shout "Cool and Spicy!" Amu questioned to herself how _THAT _ was cool and spicy. Miki then floated up to her saying, "It's only because you are _THE _ cool and spicy, Hinamori Amu. So everyone looks at everything you do as impressive." Amu just scoffed at this remark. "Good morning everyone!" shouted the teacher as she waltzed in the room. "Y-Yukari?" Amu asked in a loud surprised tone. Never in a million years would she have thought that Yukari who previously worked with EASTER would become a teacher. Though it's not a surprise since, she and Nikaido were married and separated from the company. But still, she didn't know she should have to expect this woman as her teacher. Everyone proceeded to look at Amu in awe.

"That's Sanjo sensei, Himamori-san." "It's HiNamori she replied to the red haired woman, making sure she pronounced the N in her name. The woman chuckled in response, "Yuu was right, you do get angry about that." Amu sighed and sat back down. Allowing yukari to take roll.

After that surprising event Amu continued on throughout her day. Before long classes were dismissed for lunch and, Amu proceeded to rejoin with the Guardians and her friends. Once Tadase and Rima had joined her they continued down to the lunchroom to obtain their much desired lunch. The group began to work their way to an empty table but before they could search long Kukai waved to them informing them that he had an empty table.

After all four of them were seated, Tadase began the first Guardians meeting of the year. "Now as we begin a new chapter of our lives we will be faced with more challenges, I'm sure, but, through the good and bad we will always be there for each other!" he shouted. The King shouted and the other three cheered in agreement. "If I may point out one minor problem though everyone?" Kukai said. "Go ahead." Tadase said. "We are missing an ace as of now. Tadase you're the King, Mashiro-san is the Queen, I'm the Jack and, Hinamori is the Joker…." All the guardians looked at each other. "We don't necessarily need an ace." Tadase said. "Yeah besides when one member is lost another has always been there to fill the void anyways." Amu continued.

"Now then, I'm sure each of you have realized the odd increase in X-eggs recently." Each member nodded. Amu then started in saying how it was odd since the EASTER incident had been resolved, so there should be a decrease instead of an increase. The group conversed about this topic as they ate, until Sanjo-sensei walked towards the table. "It's residual X-energy." "What?" Amu asked. "It's left over energy from when EASTER was creating the X-eggs. Yuu wants me to try and help you resolve this issue. "But how is this energy causing more X-eggs?" Kukai asked. "The same way it did when the hearts eggs were being forced to become negative." Yukari said. All four guardians sat there in awe.

There it is Chapter 1! How'd everyone like it? I hope to get chapter two written and posted within the next week or so. But until then Give reviews please and here's a cookie just for reading. (^-^)(::) (*-*) Review and I'll give you a donut. :P

Arigatou Minna!


End file.
